I Like You
"I Like You" (니가 좋다) is a song by INFINITE, and the sixth track in their third mini album, INFINITIZE. Lyrics |-|Hangul= girl, I love U I need U Always with U I’m alone 아직도 난 니가 보여 손 끝이 저릴 듯이 아파와 내 맘을 설레게해 넌 나에게 넌 늘 아련하고 내 딛지 못한 첫 걸음에 나만 제자린가봐 늘 이렇게 매일 맴돌고 있어 아마 넌 모르겠지만 난.. oh oh 난.. 니가 좋다 너는 내게 모든게 처음이 돼 뭐가 어때.. 내가 또 그렇지 뭐 또또또 결국 이러니 먼발치 서 시선만 꽂히지 눈이라도 마주치면 세상은 끝나지 귀여운 미소 웃음 꽃피지 조금만 더 용기내 볼테니 모른척 연기에 속 태우지 말아줘 나에겐 너 하나 뿐이니 oh 날 알아 줄때까지 always with you 멀리서 니 미소를 봐 눈 앞이 흐릿하게 부서져 내 맘이 뛰고 있어 또 가끔은 너 좀 울적하고 뭔가 슬픈 듯 보여도 넌 어느새 웃고 있어 내 가슴이 왜 이리 저며올까 너를 꼭 안고 싶은걸 난.. oh oh 난.. 니가 좋다 너는 내게 모든게 처음이 돼 뭐가 어때.. 내가 또 그렇지 뭐 (여기 있어 난) 늘 가까운 곳에 너 없인 안돼~ 난 (이 자리에 난) 넌 내게 여전해 오직 너만이 내 맘을 나에게 넌 늘 아련하고 내딛지 못한 첫 걸음에 나만 제자린가봐 늘 이렇게 매일 맴돌고 있어 아마 넌 모르겠지만 난.. oh oh 난.. 니가 좋다 너는 내게 모든게 처음이 돼 뭐가 어때.. 내가 또 그렇지 뭐 |-|Romanization= girl, I love U I need U Always with U I’m alone ajikdo nan niga boyeo son kkeuchi jeoril deushi apawa nae mameul seollegehae neon naege neon neul aryeonhago naeditji motan cheot georeume naman jejaringabwa neul ireoke maeil maemdolgo isseo ama neon moreugetjiman nan.. oh oh nan.. niga jota neoneun naege modeunge cheoeumi dwae mwoga eottae.. naega tto geureochi mwo ttottotto gyeolguk ireoni meonbalchi seo shiseonman kkochiji nunirado majuchimyeon sesangeun kkeutnaji gwiyeoun miso useum kkotpiji jogeumman deo yongginae bolteni moreuncheok yeongie sok taeuji marajwo naegen neohana ppunini oh nal ara julttaekkaji always with you meolliseo ni misoreul bwa nun api heuritage buseojyeo nae mami ttwigo isseo tto gakkeumeun neo jom uljeokhago mwonga seulpeun deut boyeodo neon eoneusae utgo isseo nae gaseumi wae iri jeomyeoolkka neoreul kkok ango shipeungeol nan.. oh oh nan.. niga jota neoneun naege modeunge cheoeumi dwae mwoga eottae.. naega tto geureochi mwo (SJ/SY yeogi isseo nan) neul gakkaun gose neo eobshin andwae~ nan (SJ/SY i jarie nan) neon naege yeojeonhae ojik neomani nae mameul naege neon neul aryeonhago naeditji motan cheot georeume naman jejaringabwa neul ireoke maeil maemdolgo isseo ama neon moreugetjiman nan.. oh oh nan.. niga jota neoneun naege modeunge cheoeumi dwae mwoga eottae.. naega tto geureochi mwo |-|English= Girl, I love U I need U Always with U I’m alone I still see you As if my fingertips fell asleep, it hurts You make my heart race You are always faint to me I’m the only one standing in place, Not being able to take that first step I’m always lingering around you like this, Though you probably don’t know I, oh oh, I like you You are the first of everything to me Who cares? I’m just like that Eventually, I’m doing this again Standing far away and my eyes fixed on you If our eyes meet, the world will end fo rme Your cute smile makes me smile too I’ll muster up some courage so please Don’t burn me up by pretending not to notice Because to me, it’s only you Till you notice me, always with you I see your smile from far away You’re so dazzling that my eyes grow faint My heart is racing again Though sometimes you seem down and a little bit sad At some point, you are smiling again Why does my heart feel like it’s being slicd I want to hold you tight I, oh oh, I like you You are the first of everything to me Who cares? I’m just like that (I’m right here) Always nearby – I can’t go on without you (I’m right here) You are the same to me as always, only you have my heart You are always faint to me I’m the only one standing in place, Not being able to take that first step I’m always lingering around you like this, Though you probably don’t know I, oh oh, I like you You are the first of everything to me Who cares? I’m just like that Category:Songs